


Candies and Offerings

by オビカカファッカー (Drakojana)



Series: Obitober 2020 [23]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Jonin!Obito, M/M, Obitober 2020, Oneshot, sweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/pseuds/%E3%82%AA%E3%83%93%E3%82%AB%E3%82%AB%E3%83%95%E3%82%A1%E3%83%83%E3%82%AB%E3%83%BC
Summary: Obito is mad Kakashi won't take some candy from him.Day 25 // Sweet Tooth
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: Obitober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947070
Comments: 11
Kudos: 109





	Candies and Offerings

“Obito, you should know by now that I don’t really like sweets.”

The Uchiha glared at his friend with a mix of bewilderment and disappointment. 

“Bakakashi, there’s no one in the world that dislikes sweets.”

Kakashi sighed, raising his gaze to the sky. He still chose to ignore the arm extended to him, holding a piece of candy. A few people were giving them looks but that was to be expected. They were known for bickering a lot despite being best friends. 

“I know it might be difficult to accept for a glutton like you but I’m really better off without that candy.”

Obito puffed his cheeks like a kid as he now jabbed Kakashi’s arm with one finger.

“Liar, you just don’t want to eat anything in front of other people!”

“Well, that too…” The Hatake gave Obito an exasperated look. “Really, thank you for the offering but no thanks. I’m not taking that.”

The Uchiha was sick of that attitude. He scoffed before stuffing his mouth with the candy that slowly started melting in his hand with how hard he held it. He was too mad at the moment to even appreciate the sweet taste melting on his tongue.

“Stupid,” he kept mumbling as the two of them walked. 

“What now?” Kakashi raised an eyebrow. 

“You’re stupid! A friend offers you candy and you keep blabbing about how you don’t like sweets!” 

His little outburst got them more looks than usual but as soon as they noticed it’s the Uchiha, they carried on with their daily routine. 

“Are you really getting offended over a piece of candy?” Kakashi couldn’t hide his amusement now, chuckling lightly. “I’m so  _ so  _ sorry.”

“Don’t get sarcastic with me, you jerk-!” Obito drew the line there and gripped Kakashi’s vest. “I’m trying to be nice and you always spit it back into my face!”

“Now, now, no need to get angry…” Kakashi got a hold on Obito’s wrist, giving him a more serious look now. “Was it that important for me to take that candy?”

Obito should give it more thought but he was too hot-headed for his own good. He only ended up deepening the scowl on his face.

“Don’t like sweets my ass, then what do you even like?”

“You’re asking me this  _ now _ , when we’ve known each other for almost our entire lives…?” 

The Uchiha didn’t like how Kakashi was getting smart with him but there was some reason in questioning his sudden anger. He pushed him away and kept walking ahead, not bothering to check if his friend would follow. 

He just wanted to do one silly thing. Be the flirty one for once. He’d been holding back telling Kakashi some things for way too long and it wasn’t his fault he just needed a perfect opportunity. 

“Obito, you’ll be the death of me someday…” He heard Kakashi’s amused voice from behind and stuffed his hands in the pockets. He’d act like an offended child, sure, if that meant Kakashi would be nicer.

Obito was stopped by a hand on his arm and before he could throw his head back and glare at his friend, he was dragged into a shaded spot between some trees. They were out of sight of the nearby villages and he crossed his arms to keep showing off his anger. 

“I’m not taking any half-assed apologies, just so you know,” he grumbled.

“I couldn’t really do it in front of everyone…” 

Kakashi raised one hand to his face and when he hooked his index finger over his mask, Obito widened his eye at the realisation what he wanted to do.

“It’s not that I won’t take anything from you. It’s just that when it comes to sweets, you’re already the sweetest thing I’ve got.”

His light smile was almost blinding and Obito could only stare in shock as Kakashi leaned in to place a soft kiss on his quickly reddening cheek. The black fabric was quickly replaced on his face but the outline of the grin was still visible.

“Y...y… you…” Obito wanted to curl up into a ball, disappear under the ground and punch Kakashi at the same time. He ended up hiding his face in his hands and stuttering as his heating up cheeks couldn’t be stopped.

“Ah, was that too much?” Kakashi laughed and ruffled the Uchiha’s hair. “Then, please forgive me Obito, you’re just too easy to tease.”

“B-B-Bakakashi!” Was all Obito managed to stutter out. “I-I’m the one who wanted to-”

“Tease me? I know.” 

When they left the shadows, they continued their walk, now holding hands. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
